The present invention in general to the field of thread winding equipment, and in particular to a new and useful device for transferring the end of the thread of a bobbin or cop from the bobbin core to a suction hole, that is coverable by a closing member, on a spooling frame, where the starting end of the thread before transfer preferably extends into the free bobbin opening that is directed toward the device.
Spooling frame shave a plurality of bobbin receptacles arranged serially in which bobbins, particularly of the type known as cops, are inserted. The thread or the like--hereinafter the term "thread" will be used, but should not be construed limitatively--is drawn off in the spooling frame from the bobbin and wound into a new bobbin, particularly a cross-wound bobbin. In the process, the thread is check for bad spots and cleaned. Bad spots are cut out. Customarily every bobbin is situated in a holder that rotates around a central axis somewhat like a revolver and holds a plurality, five or six, for example, of bobbins. After unwinding and ejection of the empty bobbin core, this device is moved forward one position at a time. In the free recess or receptacle provided for the purpose, a new bobbin to be unwound is inserted. One end of the thread on this bobbin--referred to herein as the "starting end of the thread"--is tucked into one of the openings of the bobbin prior to insertion. During processing the bobbins assume an upright but slightly inclined position, so that they stand on one end, while the other free end points upward, generaly at a slant. The opening of this free end of the bobbin, as noted, holds the starting end of the thread.
The "rewinding" of said inserted bobbin onto a bobbin to be newly wound is accomplished completely automatically. In general, however, it is necessary for the staring end of the thread to be first brought over into a suction hole of the spooling frame. With the aid of the closing member and/or the suction draught it is held there. The segment of thread between the suction hole and the bobbin is automatically taken up by the spooling machine and wound around the new core.